


Słoiki pełne dżemu

by Nichiko



Category: Dożywocie
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Puch, dżem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kolejna trzydziestominutówka natchniona przez wspaniałą grupę, na która zapraszamy :DLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/932961186846197/Pisana w miejscu dzikim i niebezpiecznym, tj. na starym moście drewnianym przy Queens Road w Manchesterze. Tekst sponsoruje szum rzeki :D





	Słoiki pełne dżemu

**Author's Note:**

> Odpowiedź na prompt: "Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszędzie jest dżem?!
> 
> Betował: The_Blue_Raven <3

Miało już dość. I nie tylko ono. Bo o ile Lichu zależało na porządku, o tyle Tsadkiel był regularnie wściekły. Rzadko zdarzało się, by dwa anioły obrały wspólny front, więc nic dziwnego, że musiały gonić macki Krakersa aż do spiżarni, w której znikał rzeczony przedwieczny. Ogółem w domu zapanowała cisza, kiedy domownicy słuchali tyrady dwojga aniołów. Sam ich widok był już kuriozalny: Tsadkiel z rozłożonymi skrzydłami, wielki i majestatyczny grzmiał o wartościach kalorycznych, mało zróżnicowanych posiłkach, ubogim w białko jadłospisie (co stanowiło nowość, zwykle narzekał na jego zbyt dużą wartość). W pewnym momencie sięgnął po swój ognisty miecz i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Tura, stary dom mógłby podzielić los Lichotki i spłonąć doszczętnie. Zdaje się, że burza, na którą zaczęło się zanosić, była jedną z tych z arsenału broni większego anioła. Licho za to wyglądało… piekielnie. Wielce trzeba się było nastarać, żeby je zezłościć, ale kiedy ten mały aniołek z wydepilowanym skrzydłami się zdenerwował, wyglądał jak chochlik kornwalijski. Może mały i w śmiesznych bamboszkach, ale ratuj się kto może przed wejściem mu w drogę.   
– Krakersiku, wiesz, że my nie chcemy źle! Ale czemu wszędzie jest dżem?! JA już mówiłom, że lubię dżem, ale nie w takich ilościach, Alleluja! I jeszcze wszystko nim upaćkałeś... – powiedziało Licho po raz kolejny rozglądając się po kuchni.  
I pomimo wymijającego bulgotania Krakersa, sprawa miała wyjaśnić się szybciej, niż sam winowajca chciał. Wkrótce przez drzwi spiżarki wpełzła malutka macka, a za nią cały przedwieczny w wersji kieszonkowej. A z nim naręcza wiśni, najprawdopodobniej z ogrodu sąsiada. Gucio zabulgotał, że tym razem da radę sam.  
– Czy ty uczysz Gucia gotować? – zapytał Tsadkiel przerywając swoją tyradę, a niebo jakby na chwile przestało się chmurzyć. Krakers zabulgotał coś o uczeniu młodych przetrwania. Licho rozczuliło się i zaczęło nadawać o tym, że będzie musiało nauczyć Niebożątko sprzątania. Tsadkiel, po raz pierwszy od dawna spacyfikowany, przypomniał Krakersowi, że dzieci potrzebują bogatego jadłospisu. A Konrad Romańczuk wyszedł z kuchni, stwierdzając, że w obrębie tego domu nie była to najdziwniejsza technika adopcyjna...


End file.
